


Soon to be Parents -a Mystrade Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg had been thinking adopting a child for quiet some time now and Mycroft had suggested they go to parenting classes. Greg isn't so talented but when he tries Mycroft can help but fall even more deeply in love with his partner. Fluffy & short :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fuchsia shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i will keep this short, thanks for all the support on my perviously written fan fiction, I am flattered. Anyway, here you go....

“Mycroft!” Greg shouted up the stairs in aggravation, “honey, we’re going to be late”. Greg tossed his bag down, 'no point carrying it until Mycroft was finished fixing his three piece suit’ he thought. Five minutes later Mycroft waltzed down the stairs, Greg didn't give him one look until Mycroft asked as Greg was half way out the door, 

“how do I look?”, Greg was already off the townhouse’s porch and on the side walk when he finally bothered to look at his partner, to his surprise, Mycroft Holmes was not dressed in an expensive Italian full suit but fitted jeans and an un-collored fuchsia shirt. 

“fetching my dear” Greg hummed, he stepped towards his partner and swayed him in his arms before kissing his nose and hailing one of Mycroft’s attentive black cars. Mycroft felt insecure about his current attire so he forced greg to reassure him with positive comments during the whole drive,

“honey, you look fine” Greg laughed, Mycroft was fidgeting with his waist line and making, what Greg thought to be, the most adorable scowl and scrunched nose he had ever experienced. Greg and Mycroft got out of the car and headed towards the building, 

“Hi, um my name is Greg this is my partner Mycroft, we’re here for the parenting classes” Greg spoke to the inquiries desk stationed near the front entrance. The lady sitting behind the glass desk smiled at the two anxious men and pointed her pen at the hallway,

“It’s the main room at the end of the hallway, you won’t miss it” she gave a supporting style, the women had seen flustered couples come in here all morning but these two seemed especially nervous. Greg found Mycroft’s hand for support as they walked towards the class but Mycroft wasn’t much of a supportive character, he felt as though he were back in high school, the outcast, nervous wreck, making his way silently from class-to-class. They stopped at the end of the hallway and looked at each other with an apprehensive smile before opening the glass doors and entering the room filled with already seated couples, some with a pregnant half and some almost as nervous as they were.


	2. obnoxious Mr Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter. Greg is somewhat jealous of Mycroft's parenting abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Greg and Mycroft walked around to one of the vacant desks and nervously stood, waiting for the gazes from the other couples to conclude and for the class to begin. 

Greg played with his green jumper’s woollen sleeves as he stood awkwardly and felt out of place in the room filled with egger couples. Mycroft coddled the new born doll and smiled, he looked over to Greg who had premature tears forming in his eyes, Mycroft furrowed his brows and dropped the child. The doll let out a manufactured wail as it hit the lino flooring, Greg gasped but Mycroft didnt worry about it, he rushed over to Greg who had a singular tear rolling slowly down his cheek, he wrapped Greg in his arms,  
"Honey, what's upsetting you?" 

“Mycroft!” Greg giggled, he wriggled out of his partner's arms and bent over to retrieved the doll, fixing its gnarled limbs. He wiped the tear with one hand as the other couples turned back to their doll, “Mycroft, it was— nothing, no”, Mycroft cocked his neck and urged Greg to continue. “You’re going to be a great daddy” Greg said looking up from the floor and into Mycroft’s concerned eyes.

—  
“Pat don’t slap” The frustrated instructor said placing a finger on his impatient expression. Greg bit his lip, he got enough of people correcting his every move at the yard from Sherlock, he breathed heavily and tapped the doll as if it were made of china. Mycroft stood perpendicular to Greg, covering his red, humoured face. Greg gave him a glare and handed him the faux baby, 

“here hot shot, you give it a go” Greg said cussing under his breath while handing the baby to Mycroft. Mycroft supported the child over his left shoulder and lightly patted the baby, he successfully burped it with an obnoxious smirk placed on his face. Greg huffed and seized the child from Mycroft, he mimicked Mycroft’s stanza and the doll made its manufactured burping noise. Mycroft burst out in a fit of laughter, Greg chuckled under his breather, shaking his head at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygosh. I am so so sorry that I didn't post a single thing over the past week *shakes head, ashamed at self*. Oh well. I have a billion prompts and I will be writing everyday this week so I can fill about 80% of them. Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter put tomorrow :) there will be an estimated 3 chapters at this point, so keep your eyes open for those. Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
